


Alfredo

by GeniusCactus



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, xmasouji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: All Momo’s ever wanted was a little doggie to love with all his heart! But when the universe seemingly hands Momo’s wish right to him, Kaidoh has a sinking feeling that everything is too good to be true. Still, why not pretend just for a moment?





	Alfredo

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Merorine for Xmasouji Exchange 2016 :D

“C’mon! It’s a classic,” Momo begged, holding up the DVD box for _Lucky: The Tearful Reunion_ with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Even the tough Kaidoh couldn’t say no to that face.

_Lucky is separated from his owner and best friend in the whole world! Will the little doggie survive the series of obstacles thrown his way and manage to reunite with his loving family?_ – back of Lucky The Tearful Reunion dvd box

Lucky deserved some type of award…an award for being the stupidest, sappiest movie Kaidoh had ever seen in his life! (And Kaidoh has seen quite a number of animal themed movies).  Kaidoh was more of a cat person, or at least claimed to be one.

But, after his 5th or so viewing, the movie was honestly starting to grow on him.

Just a little.

Not that he would ever admit it to Momo!

They sat in front of Momo’s television, side-by-side, huddled under a little fleece blanket, too small for them to share properly. Kaidoh’s elbow gently brushed against Momo, causing warm fuzzies to dance in his chest.

Momo lolled his head back, tips of his hair tickling against Kaidoh’s nose. “I wish my parents would let me get a dog,” he said.

“Idiot.” Kaidoh growled, moving his nose away from Momo’s hair. It made him want to sneeze. “Isn’t your sister allergic to dogs?”

“Yeah, so?” Momo quickly retorted. “I can still dream can’t I?”

Momo somewhat absentmindedly scooted himself closer to Kaidoh.  This time Kaidoh didn’t object, and they stayed like that for the duration of the film.

*

Being vice captain was supposed to be cool. Not as much responsibility as the captain, but still getting to tell everyone to run laps? What’s not to like? Only after undertaking the position, did Momo realize how many little tasks were involved in leading a tennis team. Every day he and Kaidoh had to stay after hours to write mountains of paperwork, and listen to Coach Ryuzaki’s droning lectures.

How had Tezuka and Oishi made the job look so easy?

Needless to say, by the end of each day Momo was dog-tired. He slumped over, in dire need of a nap and hot meal.

But no! That do-gooder Kaidoh just had to promise they’d clean the clubroom today!

“I’m hungry!” Momo grumbled, kicking an empty tennis ball tube. It made a funny hollow plastic sound as it rolled around on the floor, which Momo found amusing in his exhausted state, and annoyed Kaidoh to no-end.

“Watch it dummy! I’m cleaning!” Kaidoh hissed, spraying the lockers with copious amounts of some type of freakishly green cleaner.  

Momo wrinkled his nose. The air smelled revoltingly refreshing. Was that…peppermint? Yuck! Mint is meant for teeth, not lockers.

“Let’s take a break,“ Momo groaned.  "We’re just going to sweat all over everything again tomorrow.”

Kaidoh ignored the comment, concentrating on meticulously wiping down every locker with a tiny microfiber cloth.

It wasn’t that Momo was trying to skip out on work, although he didn’t believe the clubroom needed to be cleaned more than once a month, it was just impossible to concentrate on anything when your stomach kept growling every 30 seconds like wild hyena.

Seeing that Kaidoh didn’t intend to stop disinfecting the lockers anytime soon, Momo decided to take matters into his own hands. “Imma go grab us some burgers,” he said, lacing up his sneakers and heading towards the door.

“Fshuu,” Kaidoh hissed, with a look like, ‘that’s not on our training menu.’

“Ugh. Fine, salads. Imma go grab us some salads.”

Salad? Yeah, right. Momo still planned to buy a burger, or three. He could scarf them down on his way back without Kaidoh knowing. Hopefully.

*

Wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, Kaidoh set a perfectly folded bandana atop the stack of back-up ones he always keeps in his locker. A bright yellow one, pressed and creased so the edges made a tiny point where they met. Finally today’s cleaning was over and he could return home.

Well, as soon as that stupid peach came back…

His eyes shifted from Momo’s tennis bag idly propped against the wall to his watch. 4:50 pm. The school gates closed at 5:00. Momo had better hurry up!

_Tick tock Tick tock._

4:51

_Tick tock Tick tock._

4:52

_Tick tock Tick tock…_

Just as Kaidoh was debating whether to leave Momo’s tennis bag or not, the vice captain burst through the doors, every ounce of his body messily dripping with sweat.

The first thing Kaidoh noticed was Momo didn’t bring him his salad, and his breath smelled suspiciously like something ‘not on the training menu.’ But that was to be expected.

The second thing he noticed was that Momo hadn’t come alone…A creamy white dog sat patiently at the door. So round and fluffy, like a pillow pet, even the not-a-dog-person Kaidoh was tempted to give him a hug.

“Found him while I was on the way to pick up our grub,” Momo explained, shoes squeaking along the freshly cleaned floor.

“You stole someone’s dog?”

“No…” Momo looked down, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “He doesn’t have a tag or anything. So I thought he was a stray!”

Momo was right, he didn’t have any identification. But, there was a slim chance such a well-groomed, obedient dog was a stray. Right now, someone was probably out there looking for him!

Kaidoh was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice Momo edging towards his locker and rifling through his tidy stack of bandanas.

“With this,” Momo held up a lemon-yellow bandana, “He’ll never get lost again! I’ll spot him from a mile away!”

As Momo begun tying the bandana around the dog’s neck, Kaidoh started to protest, but was cut off by Momo’s excited blabbering.

“Imma call ‘em Alfredo!” Momo declared, burying his face into the crook of the dog’s neck. “Cause his fur is so soft and creamy…like Alfredo pasta! We’re going to be best friends forever!”

Kaidoh tore his gaze from Momo’s radiating grin, focusing instead on a tiny paint chip in the wall. “That dog isn’t yours,” Kaidoh firmly reminded, “Your sister is allergic.”

Kaidoh checked the time again. 4:56. They couldn’t just leave the dog at school, but perhaps if he explained the situation to his parents, his they would let ‘Alfredo’ spend the night.

*

_Allowing Schubert to be groomed at the Atobe Corporation was a mistake!_

As an esteemed Hyotei High tennis regular, Shishido automatically received a discount from the Atobe Corporation’s groomers. Shishido had never taken advantage of the discount, preferring to cut Schubert’s hair himself. However, with prefecturals fast approaching, he hadn’t the time. Before he knew it, Schubert’s beautiful white mane had grown out so long it dragged along the floor like a living mop, picking up whatever bits of dirt and grime lay in its path.

On one of their early morning jogs, Shishido and Schubert ran into Atobe. Upon seeing the dastardly state of Schubert’s fur, Atobe quickly urged Shishido to apply for an appointment with his groomer. Punching in a couple numbers on his cell, Atobe said he could move Shishido off the waitlist and into a prime spot for the following day.

Reluctantly, Shishido agreed.

Atobe promised Schubert would be treated to the same luxuries and amenities his own dog, Beat, was accustomed to. Otherwise it would be ‘inhumane.’ Yet, despite knowing the extent to which Atobe treasured his own canine companion, something felt off.

The morning of Schubert’s appointment, Shishido’s stomach twisted into hundreds of tiny knots, and his mouth was sandpaper dry. Rummaging around for something to calm his nerves, he pulled out his trusty pack of mint gum, only to remember he’d eaten the last piece the previous evening. The sun wasn’t even up, and already the day was off to a rotten start.

Peering out the window, he spotted Atobe’s Canine Companion Limo pulling up from the distance. The Canine Companion Limo was a very… unique car hand-designed by Atobe’s father himself. It looked just like your average white limousine, except that it was covered in paw print decals. Atobe called it classy. Shishido thought it looked like a mangy mutt tread mud all over the vehicle.

As the Canine Companion Limo rolled up to the front, Shishido did his best to shake the foreboding feeling. _Nothing will go wrong_ , he reasoned, walking Schubert up to the car door.

_Everything will be fine._

*

But everything wasn’t fine

Just as they were finishing up practice, Shishido spotted Atobe answering a call on his baby blue cell. The baby blue cell was Atobe’s special mobile used only in emergency communications with his servants. Atobe’s egotistical smirk momentarily faltered, replaced by thinly pursed lips and furrowed brows.

Something was amiss.

With a swish of the hand Atobe waved Shishido over. “Schubert has escaped.”

“WHAT? HOW? WHE–”

Putting a hand up to halt Shishido’s annoying chatter, Atobe continued, “Apparently, he was frightened by the blow dryers? Ridiculous!”  Atobe scoffed at the idea of the dog being scared of something so trivial. “Well, there’s no need for you to worry. All 50 of my servants are on the case. We’ve sent out the helicopters. I’ll have him back to you within the hour.”

Atobe didn’t bother to mention how Schubert was wandering around without his collar (the groomers removed it to ensure all hairs would be trimmed evenly). It didn’t matter. His servants were professionals. They’d easily find Schubert with or without identification!

“I can’t believe I actually trusted you with Schubert!” Shishido yelled, resisting the urge to serve Atobe a swift kick in the shin. “I’ll just find him myself!”

Slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder, Shishido stomped out of the school grounds, muttering a couple choice words under his breath. Shishido was so peeved, he didn’t notice the familiarly tall figure bolting towards him.

“Shishido!” The figure, who Shishido quickly recognized to be Choutarou, lunged at him. “You aren’t planning to look for Schubert all on your own are you?”

“Choutarou?” Shishido gripped the taller boy firmly by the shoulders to steady them both. “How did you–?”

“I overheard one of Atobe’s servants telling Kabaji what happened at practice, and I couldn’t stop myself from coming over!” Choutarou looked utterly distraught, as if it were him who’d lost his dog.

A loud snap of the fingers interrupted their conversation, and the duo turned their heads to find Atobe had followed Shishido out the gates.

_Oh, brother._

“Ahn. It will be much easier if everyone travels in my vehicle!” Atobe announced, motioning to the obnoxiously glittering purple BMW convertible parked outside the school gates.

No way was Shishido traveling in that!

But, before he had time to object, Choutarou was pulling him into the sparkling convertible. Kabaji was already seated in the back, no surprise, since he always catches a ride home with Atobe’s servants. Atobe sat up front, because he is Atobe. And Shishido, being the smallest person there, was forced to squish into the middle.  

The back seat was really meant for two people, not three growing teenage boys. Wedged between Kabaji and Ootori, Shishido griped a bit, but honestly didn’t mind the excuse to sit half his ass in Ootori’s lap.

Atobe’s chauffeur flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror, “Master Keigo, if I had know you were bringing company I would have taken the limousine.”

Atobe, who was sitting rather comfortably in the front seat, simply shrugged. Not his problem. Shishido wondered how they were planning to fit Schubert in the car when they found him.

But, Shishido never had to have that question answered, as the five of them travelled across the entirety of Tokyo without a trace of Schubert.

If only the former Hyotei teammates had known! While they frantically searched high and low for Schubert, the dog rest safe and sound at a certain Seigaku captain’s house.

*

Setting down his pen, Kaidoh opened and closed his hand a couple times to circulate blood flow, massaging his aching wrist. Originally, Momo agreed to come over and help him make the found dog flyers. Instead, he’d ended up eating a second dinner and playing catch around the living room with Hazue and ‘Alfredo.’

But…

Watching Momo skipping around with that goofy grin painted on his face, caused a little happy feeling to blossom in Kaidoh’s heart. They hadn’t taken a moment to unwind like this in a long time; too caught up with tennis. It was nice.

“What are you smiling about?” Momo smirked, nudging him sharply in the ribs.

“I was–” Kaidoh hesitated to give his real reason– “I was thinking about how quiet it will be when you leave!”

“Humpf!” Momo flicked him lightly on the forehead, “Admit it. You like having me over.”

Kaidoh stood abruptly. “Do not!” he snarled, hot breath blowing into Momo’s face.  

“Do too!” Momo puffed his chest out. Kaidoh Kaoru was _not_ getting the upper hand.

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

By this point neither boy could remember exactly what they were arguing about, but neither was willing to let the other win either.

“Not!” Kaidoh huffed, looking Momo squarely in the eyes. Such a brilliant violet hue… his gaze traveled down to Momo’s lips. If he leaned in any closer they might kis–

Kaidoh turned his head away, face flushed. Why did he start thinking about that? “It’s getting late,” he managed to grunt out.

“Yeah, I should get going…” Momo trailed off. His face was red too. All that yelling must have worn him out.

“Wait.” Kaidoh extended an arm out, tugging on Momo’s shirt sleeve. “Meet me in the park at 5:00. To put the flyers out.” Kaidoh nodded at his finished stack of found dog flyers.

“In the morning!?” Momo gasped, wanting to ask if it was really necessary for him to come along. Couldn’t Kaidoh do it by himself?

Kaidoh glared. It wasn’t that early. Besides, if they didn’t get an early start, they risked being late to practice.

“Okay, okay!” Momo gave in, adding, “But, only if you bring Alfredo!” as he slipped out the front door.

“He’s not your dog!” Kaidoh hissed, as the door slammed shut. Whispering a soft, “ _don’t get too attached_ ,” only once he was sure Momo was out of earshot.

*

As the hours rolled by, the glitter car gang realized it was fruitless to continue their search in the dark. Equipped with top of the line night-vision technology, Atobe’s helicopters would have a much easier time spotting Schubert at this hour. Resultantly, Atobe’s chauffeur drove a tired, annoyed Shishido back home.

“It’s your own fault really,” Atobe commented as Shishido and Choutarou stepped out of the glitter-mobile. “What kind of person allows their canine companion to air dry his fur like a simple village peasant dog? No wonder Schubert ran away.”

And then Atobe zoomed away in that dazzling convertible, leaving Shishido to contemplate the fate of his dog all alone.

Well, almost alone.

“You know what I think?” Choutarou breathed, wrapping Shishido in a firm embrace, “I think Atobe feels guiltiest of all of us. He’s just not the best at showing it.”

Choutarou’s melodious voice was so soothing, Shishido could have stayed in those strong compassionate arms until the end of time. As they broke apart, Shishido folded his hands in his pockets, trying not to seem desperate for the closeness he craved.

“It’s late,” Shishido muttered. “Go home. I’m fine.”

But the way Shishido said _fine_ made Choutarou believe just the opposite. The lights were off, and Shishido’s parents were likely already asleep. Especially after Atobe’s little outburst, it didn’t feel right to leave Shishido by himself. So, after arranging his sneakers in the shoe rack, Choutarou walked inside to fix some tea for the two of them. Tea makes everything better.

Shishido kicked his shoes off, aimlessly flinging them against the shoe rack, and rushed after Choutarou. “You don’t have to stay,” he huffed, crossing his arms childishly, “I said I’m fine.”

Choutarou didn’t argue with whether or not Shishido was fine. He simply took a seat on the living room couch and set their tea on the coffee table.  

Slouching next to Choutarou, Shishido mumbled another, albeit less obstinate, “I’m fine.” As Choutarou wound an arm around his shoulder, Shishido curled his fingers into the fabric of Choutarou’s wool sweater, allowing himself to sink into the warmth of Choutarou’s torso.

Few words passed between the two as they sat huddled on the couch. Minutes turned to hours, and the the wall clock struck midnight. Choutarou’s whole body surged with panic. They’d lost track of time! As he rotated his body to bid Shishido goodbye, the other boy slumped face first from his shoulder into his lap. It took a few seconds for Choutarou to clue in that Shishido had dozed off propped against him.

Not wanting to disturb Shishido’s much needed shut-eye, he opted to sit with him another minute, or two. Setting Shishido’s cap beside their half-empty tea cups, Choutarou gently massaged Shishido’s temple, relieved the other boy managed to fall asleep despite the day’s excitement. Feeling his own eyes beginning to grow heavy, Choutarou decided it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to give them rest.

_One minute couldn’t hurt_

*

Shishido awoke with a stiff neck, and a mouthful of hair. Still half-asleep, he sifted his hands though the silvery-white hair blocking the most of his vision, wondering when when Schubert grew so big. He seemed to be human-sized, but that was impossible. Groggily trying to shove him off, Shishido felt a lanky, long arm brush against his spine. Shishido silently screamed, thinking his dog had not only grown bigger but also sprouted another limb!

Then it clicked.

“Choutarou…”

“Mmm..”

“Get. Off. Me.”

“I fell asleep?” Choutarou mumbled through his sleepy daze, still lying along Shishido’s body. Eyes widening as it registered just where he was, Choutarou scrambled up and off the couch.

“I fell asleep!” He repeated, several notches louder this time.

“Shh. You’re going to wake my parents!”

“Parents!” Choutarou wailed, looking to be on the verge of tears. “Mine must be so worried about me!”

“Relax,” Shishido said, giving Choutarou’s hand a comforting squeeze. “It’s not even 5 yet. I’ll walk you home, and you can sneak in through the back before anyone wakes up.”

*

Choutarou didn’t appreciate Shishido’s sneaking in suggestion, and was still lamenting how he and Shishido ‘slept together’ 10 minutes into the walk home.

“I betrayed their trust…”

“We didn’t even do anything!” Shishido rolled his eyes. Choutarou worried too much about the little things.

“But still–”

Choutarou paused mid-sentence, eyes narrowing in on something in the distance. “Shishido, isn’t that Schubert?” He spoke rapidly, motioning to a flyer picturing a fluffy white dog on a nearby billboard.

Shishido tore the flyer off the billboard, hastily skimming its contents. Sure enough, the dog was Schubert! Schubert wearing a tacky yellow bandana, but Schubert nonetheless. Quick as his fingers would move, Shishido dialed the number on the flyer, agreeing to immediately meet up in the nearby park.

*

Although they hadn’t even known each other an entire day, Momo was pretty torn up about giving back the dog. He moped about how much he was going to miss ‘Alfredo’ all the way to the park where they were supposed to meet up with Shishido and Ootori.  

Kaidoh heaved a sigh. He’d told Momo it wasn’t his dog, he’d told Momo not to get too attached.

Still, Momo treasured the dog as if he were his own, enraptured by his adorable charm.

When they approached the park, Shishido and Ootori were already waiting for them on a small wooden bench.  Upon spotting his owner, Schubert let out a low whine, and begun quivering from head to tail with excitement. He darted between Momo’s legs, dashing full speed into Shishido’s welcoming arms.

For Momo, witnessing this happy reunion was bittersweet. He’d known from the start the dog wasn’t actually his. Of course he did. Nevertheless, a dull longing pang crept up from his chest to his throat, seeming to get trapped there. He swallowed a couple times, trying unsuccessfully to get rid of it.

“I’m really going to miss Alfredo,” he spoke slowly, giving the dog one final pat on the head.

“His name is _Schubert_ .” Shishido scowled, “And, uh… You can take _this_ back.” Shishido tore off Schubert’s yellow bandana, tossing it over to Momo.

“Thank you.” Momo gave a half-smile, clutching the bandana tightly to his chest.“I’ll treasure it forever.” Kaidoh decided it was better not to mention that the bandana had originally been his.

With that, Shishido gave a quick ‘see ya,’ turning to leave the park.

The kind-hearted Choutarou, however, couldn’t bear to leave Momo with such a melancholic look on his face. “This isn’t really goodbye you know,” he reassured with a sunny smile that could melt even the steeliest of hearts. “Come over for a visit sometime!”

Shishido choked, shooting ‘a look’ at his soft boyfriend. Schubert was his dog after all! But, watching the way Momo’s face lit up, he quickly changed his tune. “Sure, why not.” Shishido shrugged, back still turned in order to hide the tiny smile that had formed on his face.  

*

And now, when Momo wakes up early enough to run with Kaidoh in the mornings, they meet with Shishido and Schubert to play a game of fetch.


End file.
